


Happiness in misery

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [7]
Category: Bandom, Empires (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: For the Alphabet Meme. For coverliesPrompt: J: Jealous





	Happiness in misery

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For coverlies
> 
> Prompt: J: Jealous

Tom looked out his bedroom window. The city was practically empty. Ever since the…whatever that was, people left the cities and went into the countryside. Tom raised his camera and snapped a picture.

“How many pictures are you going to take Tom?” asked Sean from behind him.

“As many as I can. We won’t be here long, right?”

“Probably not. Imagine all the photos you could take out there.”

Tom thought about it. He imagined rolling hills, sharp mountains, flat plains, and people. A lot of people.

“We could avoid the people,” Sean said as he stepped closer to Tom. “We could take the car and go the other way from the people.”

“But you like people.”

Sean laid his head on Tom’s shoulder. “I like you more. Besides, you’ll want to go that way sooner or later.”

“The others?”

“They could follow us or not.” Sean kissed the back of Tom’s neck. “I’m not jealous.”

“Of?”

“Your photos.”

Tom turned to face Sean. “I never thought you were.”

Sean raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Tom chuckled. He leaned forward and rested his head against Sean’s. “Why don’t the others follow us in separate cars? I need to have you and Jon Walker by me.”

“Now, I’m jealous,” Sean said with a smile.

Tom pulled away. “I said you first!”

Sean laughed and pulled Tom back to him and walked them to the bed. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Tom did. He didn’t know he could find happiness near the end of the world.


End file.
